


all i hear is noise

by waterbendingpercy



Series: swimming au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, Hot Chocolate, KyouHaba Week 2016, M/M, Some Swearing, im sorry i dont know what this is, yahaba is pissed off like all the time son why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbendingpercy/pseuds/waterbendingpercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The locker room door swung open two minutes before practice started. Everyone glanced up.</p><p>"Oh, hell no," Yahaba hissed. </p><p> </p><p>kyouhaba week 2016 day 3: sports swap<br/>((aka the self-indulgent swimming AU i have always wanted to write))</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i hear is noise

**Author's Note:**

> i was trying to finish this until 5am.. so pls forgive me for any mistakes  
> anyway, yes, hope you enjoy this piece of junk,, bless kyouhaba week for giving me an excuse to write this

"Who's that?" Yahaba asked.

Watari followed his gaze across the pool to where Oikawa was talking to someone with his back turned. "I don't know. I can't see from here." He stood on his tiptoes and tried to get a better glimpse.

"Oh my god." Yahaba squinted. "I think that's Kyoutani."

"No way. Kyoutani Kentarou? The guy who looks eternally pissed off?"

"He's from Minamisan. He has a crazy swimming style, apparently, but he's really fast. And really good." Yahaba glared at Kyoutani with begrudging awe. "He's also an asshole."

Oikawa turned around and catches them staring. "Yoohoo, Yahaba-chan, Watacchi." He waved them over with the hand not resting on his hips. "Come meet your new lane mate!"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Watari whispered. "He's gonna overlap me within seconds."

"Big deal," Yahaba muttered as they make their way around the pool deck. "He's a prick." He could practically feel the weight of Kyoutani's glare as they stopped in front of Oikawa and introduced themselves.

Watari's prediction was right. Yahaba spent most of that practice seething every time he felt Kyoutani's fingers brush his toes and he was forced to move aside and let him pass. He stopped to take a water break and watched with reluctant admiration as Kyoutani flip-turned at the other end. Yahaba was a breaststroker; did Kyoutani _really_ have to swim freestyle all the time?

His annoyance was short lived. They had switched around lanes when Kyoutani got into a fight with a third year who wouldn't let him pass in front. Their captain walked over with an exasperated look, but Kyoutani had already climbed out of the pool and stormed away.

"Wow. How'd you put up with _that_ attitude?" Matsukawa asked Yahaba, who just shrugged.

"He's not fit for this team, I guess." He put his goggles back on and pushed off the wall in a streamline. Kyoutani didn't come back, and Yahaba could breathe.

 

 

The locker room door swung open two minutes before practice started. Everyone glanced up.

"Oh, hell no," Yahaba hissed. 

Kyoutani stood in the doorway with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a piece of—was that chicken?—in hand. He swept the room with his typical scowl. Kindaichi looked like he was about to piss himself. 

"Welcome back, Kyouken-chan," Oikawa said smugly, as if he had planned the whole thing. 

Yahaba couldn't stop himself. "Oh, so now you have the courage to drag your sorry ass back here?" he drawled. 

Kyoutani's gaze snapped to Yahaba. "I didn't run away in the first place," he growled. "I was waiting for the third years to leave."

"You—" Yahaba stepped forward, but Iwaizumi’s outstretched arm held him back. The vice-captain glared at both of them. 

"That's enough. Kyoutani's still on our roster, so he's still a part of the team." He gave each of them a pointed look before dropping his arm. The rest of the swimmers quickly looked away.

Yahaba relaxed, unaware he had been so tensed up. "Fine then." He closed his locker door a little more harshly than usual and headed out to the pool without another look at Kyoutani. Watari shot Yahaba a worried look and hurried after him. 

The rest of the team eventually filed out of the locker room while Kyoutani changed into his swimsuit. Oikawa approached Yahaba, twirling his goggles around his fingers. 

"I'll put Kyouken-chan in a different lane for now," he declared. "If you don't mind, Yahaba-chan."

He grimaced at his captain. "Not at all."

 

 

Yahaba’s hands came forward to slam into the wall in front of him. He swiveled around in time to catch Kyoutani launching himself off the block above him and into the water. After a few moments, he reemerged and swam back to the wall. 

"How was that one?" Yahaba asked. He searched Kyoutani’s face for anything other than his typical scornful expression. As usual, he came up with nothing and sighed inwardly, thinking back to what landed him in this situation in the first place.

"You two are swimming in the back-up medley relay, so I expect you to get along," Iwaizumi had ordered. "Yahaba, you're doing butterfly this time, okay?”

Yahaba cringed. He was aware that over the past few months, Oikawa had been slowly grooming him in other strokes to take over Seijou's reputation as medley relay champions—more specifically, Oikawa's reputation in butterfly. He had big shoes to fill next year.

"Hey. Kyoutani," Yahaba repeated when the other boy ignored him and climbed out of the pool. "If we’re going to do this, then we need to communicate."

He was met a grunt in response. With annoyance bubbling through him, Yahaba pushed himself out of the water and reached forward to touch Kyoutani on the arm. "Look, you can’t just fucking _leave_ and—"

Kyoutani whirled around. "Why does this even matter so much to you?" he demanded. "The third years are already swimming the medley relay. We’re just team B."

"It’s because _we’re_ going to be those third years next year," Yahaba hissed, and bit back another scalding remark. "Just… tell me how to adjust my finish so you can be more comfortable with it."

For a moment Kyoutani only stared, and Yahaba was seriously considering begging Iwaizumi to let someone replace him in the relay. There’s a brief pause that’s filled up by the echoes of splashing and the permeating smell of chlorine. 

"If you speed up your stroke in the last five meters, you’re more likely to hit the wall full-on than have leftover space," Kyoutani grumbled. "It’ll also keep your speed more consistent and help me time my start better." He glanced over at Yahaba and raised his eyebrows. "Does that help?"

"It’s a start," Yahaba replied over his shoulder, already turning back to the pool.

 

 

Weeks pass and Yahaba adjusts to having Kyoutani on the team the way he feels one would adjust to having a raccoon in their garage. Something about Kyoutani unsettles Yahaba to the point where he’s constantly aware of his presence in the room. After the relay practice, they’d had a few interactions that were limited to awkward eye contact across the pool and accidentally brushing shoulders as they moved past each other in the locker room. The aggressive friction that was normally present between them had practically dissolved. Yahaba considered the possibility of himself being civil with Kyoutani, for once. If only he would look him in the eye.

It’s during the Spring meet when all of that falls apart, and Yahaba snaps. He knows Kyoutani’s slacking off out of spite, and all Yahaba can think about his how pissed off he is as he grabs Kyoutani by the goggles around his neck and throws him against the wall, uncaring of the collective murmuring of the spectators gathered in the bleachers. It pisses him off that Kyoutani is good, but he’s not applying himself.

The fury boiling in his stomach subsides as his grip slackens. He let go of Kyoutani’s goggles and steps back, breathing heavily, but kept him fixed with a glare. Kyoutani’s pupils burned gold as he stared back, wide-eyed.

"Don’t mess this up for us," Yahaba added, and walks away. His face burned under the gaze of everyone watching him as he retreated to the locker room, looking to shut himself in a bathroom stall until his pulse returned to normal.

 

 

When the meet is over and Aobajousai doesn’t make it to finals, no one can find Kyoutani.

"Nice going, Yahaba. Maybe you really did scare him off," Hanamaki remarked dryly. He and the rest of the team were gathered by the bus, their faces streaked with chlorine tears but their eyes dry.

Yahaba stared at him coldly, torn between wanting to be respectful of his senpai and telling him to shut up. "I’ll go find him." He dropped his bag on the curb and headed back into the building.

He discovered Kyoutani parked on a bench in the courtyard just outside the entrance to the pool, gazing up at the trees as if they had personally offended him. When he catches sight of Yahaba, his expression hardens further.

"What do you want?" he mumbled, tilting his head back up.

"The bus is here and we’re all waiting for you." Yahaba moved to stand directly in front of him. "We’re going. Right now."

Kyoutani reluctantly lowered his gaze, unable to avoid him anymore. They stared each other down for a long second, and Yahaba forgets to breathe.

Eventually Kyoutani chose to focus his glare on the ground. "If you’re looking for an apology, you’re not gonna get one."

Yahaba paused for a moment, then shook his head. "I don’t care about that."

The other boy looked up, dumbfounded. "What?"

"We did our best, but it wasn't enough. That's that. Now, come on." Yahaba held out his hand before he knew what he was doing, and instantly regretted it when Kyoutani fixed him with an incredulous expression. But instead of walking off or snapping at him, he bit his lip and begrudgingly let Yahaba pull him up.

"I don’t need your help," Kyoutani mumbled as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

Yahaba looked over at him and grinned. "Whatever you say, Kyoutani-kun."

 

 

They still have swim practice the next day, much to everyone’s irritation. Afterwards, Yahaba rounded the corner of the building and smirked when he caught Kyoutani leaning casually against the wall with his earbuds in. He must’ve been out here for a while, because he’d left the locker room at least fifteen minutes before Yahaba had finished changing. His gray hoodie had darkened in areas where it had gotten wet. Why he hung around, Yahaba didn’t know. He had an inkling of a feeling, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

"If you wanted to walk me home, you could’ve just said so," Yahaba called out as he walked past. 

Kyoutani jumped at his sudden appearance, then scowled and yanked his earbuds out. "I said no such thing," he snarled, following after him and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

They walked past the school gate and Yahaba was slightly relieved when Kyoutani turned down the same path. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye to find that he was staring back. They both quickly averted their gazes and continued walking home in an awkward silence.

"Hey," Yahaba said after a while, testing the air between them. "I didn’t know you lived this close."

"I don’t," Kyoutani corrected. "I have to take the train. The station is in this direction."

"Oh, okay." Yahaba ran a hand through his bangs. His hair was still wet.

They approached a fork in the road and Yahaba stopped. "My house is down this way," he said, gesturing to the right with a jerk of his elbow.

Kyoutani nodded. "See you tomorrow then?"

Yahaba smiled, lifting his hand in a short wave. "See you."

 

 

"What are you _doing_ here?!"

Oikawa looked up from where he and the other third years were stretching on the locker room floor. "Morning, Yahaba-chan!" he said cheerily.

"This isn’t morning," Iwaizumi groaned, extending his arms above his head. "The sun hasn’t even risen yet."

"But whose bright idea was this again?" Hanamaki muttered bitterly. He had dark circles under his eyes and his pink hair was mussed.

"It was yours and Oikawa’s, actually."

Yahaba set down his bag and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, I meant the fact that it’s _four-thirty in the morning._ You guys aren’t required to come here anymore, let alone attend morning practice."

Matsukawa finished stretching and ruffled Yahaba’s hair as he moved past him. "Unfortunately, it’s going to take more than that to get rid of us, kid."

The locker room door swung open and Kyoutani and Watari shuffled in, huffing and shivering, followed by the first years. “Oh, look, everyone’s here!" Oikawa cooed. "Come on guys, let’s have a good practice!"

"Why are _they_ here?" Kyoutani asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Beats me," Yahaba snorted.

"Rude! Iwa-chan, scold them!"

"Shut up, Oikawa."

A lot of screeching on Oikawa’s part and laughter from the rest of the team followed, breaking the silence that had been carried in with the early morning. Mizoguchi poked his head into the locker room, barking out an "Oi! Get your butts out here!" and the team scrambled to get ready.

"Oh, wait." Yahaba turned around and produced two paper coffee cups of warm, steaming liquid to Kyoutani. "Hot chocolate?"

Kyoutani blinked at the steaming cups, then blinked at Yahaba. "Uh, what about Watari?"

"I don’t like chocolate," Watari explained.

Yahaba held out the cup until Kyoutani took it from him and eagerly wrapped his hands around its warmth. He blew lightly into the lid before taking a tentative sip.

"What, not even a thank you, Kyoutani-kun?" Yahaba said jokingly, grinning at him as he sipped his own drink.

Kyoutani glared at him from over the rim of his cup. "Asshole."

"Says the guy with marshmallow cream all over his mouth." Yahaba smirked.

He laughed when Kyoutani tried in vain to rub it all off. "Here, you missed a spot." Yahaba reached up and swiped away the spot on his cheek, brushing his thumb over soft skin. No less than 0.5 seconds later he realized what he’d done, and quickly withdrew his hand. He felt his face grow warm and he turned away, but not soon enough that he didn’t catch Kyoutani’s face turn bright red.

Yahaba caught the gaze of Watari, who just grinned and shook his head at him.

"You owe me hot chocolate now," Watari whispered, and slapped him on the back.

Yahaba wanted to scream.

 

 

It was after their last practice with the third years when Irihata and Oikawa pulled Yahaba aside. He knew what was coming; everyone did. It had been expected of him since the beginning of his second year, when Oikawa became captain and had his eyes set on him.

It didn’t make the new responsibility of being swim team captain any easier to bear, though. Yahaba thanked Irihata for his approval, gave Oikawa a firm hug (more like had the life squeezed out of him), and withdrew to the locker room.

The room was mostly empty at this point, the other team members having finished showering and changing and had already left. Except—

"Hey," Kyoutani greeted, looking up from his phone.

"Hey." Yahaba smiled weakly, then collapsed onto the bench and gripped the edge to ease his shaking hands.

"So…" Kyoutani raised his eyebrows. "Irihata-san officially named you captain, then?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Congrats."

"Thanks." Yahaba bit his lip. "I think."

Kyoutani rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, don’t tell me you’re actually stressing about this."

Yahaba glared up at him incredulously. "There’s a lot to be stressed out about." He dropped his head between his shoulders, groaning. "I don’t know how I’m going to do this.”

"Please," Kyoutani scoffed. "You're so ridiculous."

"Why the fuck—"

"You’re not going to shoulder the entire team alone," Kyoutani insisted. "You’re going to have Watari with you. And Kunimi and Kindaichi’ll be experienced second years by then. And, hell, if it comes to it," he sighed in exasperation, "you and Oikawa are pretty close. He’ll have your back."

Yahaba looked up. "I’ll have you, too," he said slowly.

Kyoutani blinked. "I—yeah, you will." He cleared his throat. "If you want me, that is."

Yahaba regarded him carefully for a moment. "Help me up," he finally said, holding up his outstretched hand. Kyoutani rolled his eyes.

"You’re so annoying," he grumbled, but he clasped Yahaba’s hand and pulled him to his feet. He used too much force, though, causing Yahaba to stumble into Kyoutani’s arms and clasp his hands around his shoulders for balance, but he had his head tilted down one way and then all of a sudden they were kissing, crushed against each other’s chests and Kyoutani’s gray hoodie, and all Yahaba could taste was chlorine and salt and Kyoutani.

They both pulled away in a shuddering gasp, their foreheads knocking as they stared, wide-eyed, at each other. Yahaba’s fingers pressed into the back of Kyoutani’s neck. They didn't move for a moment, remaining locked around each other with equally rapid heartbeats. 

"Um." Yahaba licked his lips. "Thanks?"

Kyoutani stuffed his hands in his hoodie and blushed to the tips of his ears. "You’re still an asshole," he grumbled, avoiding his gaze.

Yahaba grinned. "Sure, Kyoutani-kun." He zipped up his jacket and they walked out of the building together, pinkies linked.

**Author's Note:**

> hot chocolate before morning practice is great until you actually get in the water  
> the title is from the song breaking up my bones by vinyl theatre!!


End file.
